Surviving Shades
by HeartsGuardianSoul L.D.C
Summary: Axel takes Demyx to New Orleans for vacation. So Question Is How much trouble can they get into? Between an old friend, the Soulsucking Daimons, a ghosts, and a rampant heartless, Can one safely say "Ow?" "Kanpai!" "Hell no! You are not drinking!" hiatus.
1. What The Hell Are You Doing Here?

There are always two sides to a story. And here is but one of the sidestories to my other work, The Redemption of Widget Bones, And Demyx's Daywalker, though I might never finish D.D. So hopefully Some one out there will enjoy this. Review or flame any response makes me wanta write.

Disclaimer: I do not Own the Dark-Hunters universe, Widget Bones, Or Kingdom Hearts. Those respectively belong to Sherrilyn Kenyon, Kate Johnson and Amelia Elias, And Nomura Tetsuya.

* * *

**Chapter One: What The Hell Are You Doing Here?**

Xelan stared mournfully at his flowers as his neighbor ran into her house atfer her sister. He grabbed the hose and rinsed thbile out of them with a sigh.

_How can you stand this boring mundane life? _The treacherous thought echoed in his head as he wound the hose up and slowly made his way into his shop. _I like being normal. I am happy and content at being normal. _

_"Yeah... sure you do..."_

Xelan glared up at the ghost that was sitting on his stool. "Damn it Marco what do you want now?"

_Nothing much... _

"Go rest you wretched poltergeist."

_"What? I only want you to open that ward youve got on the shop. I'm tired of being stuck in here."_

The shop door opened. _Shoo. _he glared at the spirit before turning around to face the people that had come in. He stared in shock at the two who stuck out like sore thumbs in their black cloaks. The taller of the two removed his hood to reveal a shock of spiked RED hair. Vibrant green eyes glinted with mirth as he smiled at the dumbstruck expression on Xelans face.

"Hey there Xel you gotta fly on your nose." Axel flicked the his nose.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

**X**

The World That Never Was, Castle Neverwas earlier that day....

A soft sobering melody wafted through out the castle. Seeing that it was a wednesday morning, the only inhabitants of the castle at the time were Axel, Xaldin, the demon ghost of Lexaeus, and the one doling out the sorrowful tunes, Demyx.

Axel growled as the tunes steadily grew more annoying as Demyx started in on the whinny broken hearted girls music. Axel could hear the ghost groaning in retailiation. "With my luck the damn fools gone and made him drench the hall in blood." Axel grumbled as he made his way to the elevator. Sure enought there was blood leaking out of the walls. Axel burned down the door which went unnoticed by the emo musician, who continued on with the melody.

Axel leaned down to Demyx's ear and whispered in a deadly tone, "If you don't stop playing that shit I'm going to burn EVERY sitar in this world. Starting with that one."

Demyx screamed bloody murder and quickly cowered in a corner. "What the hell are you doing in here?!" Demyx looked back at his door- Well what was left of it. "You burned down my door!"

"You've got Lexeaus dosing the hall in blood you twit. Could you knock off the emoness?"

"I'm sorry that my depression is upsetting you. Would you prefer that I cut myself?" Demyx glared up at the red head.

"Dammit Demyx...." Axel glared back as he gazed around the room. "Is this about her?"

Demyx's glare darkened even more.

"Damn it Dem she's dead. There is nothing that you can do about it. It's time you forget the past."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Hm..." Axel thought hard as he stared around the room. "How about we get out of here? We'll go on a week long vacation, See some sights, Go to some raves, Maybe even get you laid."

"Hm... Maybe... Wait what?!"

Axel smiled evily. "Don't worry we'll have a good week, and We'll have fun...." Axel opened a portal. He grabbed Demyx's collar and started to drag the blonde along.

"Axel wait a minute, shouldn't we leave a note or something for the others? If I don't atleast tell Larxene she'll fire me!"

"Ha that's as likely as Namine liking Roxas again." * Axel scoffed and pulled him into the portal.

**xXx**

"What the hell are you doing here?" Xelan repeated himself as Demyx removed his hood so that he could examine a piece of blown glass art the was on display in the window. "Don't-" he started too late. Xelan sighed and glared at Axel.

"We are on vacation.." Axel smiled brightly.

"Vacation? An you couldn't go to Japan or New York or something? You HAD to come HERE?!"

"Yep."

Xelan sputtered and tried to ingnore the sound of breaking glass. "WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF?!!!" He yelled as Demyx poked at yet another perishable, resulting in breaking it .

"Dammit Demyx He said not to touch anything!" Axel tossed a fireball at him. It missed and hit athe sidedoor to the connecting shop. Another second later it was on fire and the door fell inward.

"Dammit Ax!" Xelan quickly grabbed a vase of flowers and dumped them on the door. It was then he noticed Dana staring with wide eyes. "Eh.... Sorry about that?" He smiled weakly.

"God how I need a drink..." She moaned as she shook her head.

Axel got a glint in his eye and yelled, "Kanpai! Its time to go clubbing!"

"What? NO!" Xelan yelled in irritablility "You are not going to get drunk!"

"Aw come on Xelan, lighten up." The pyromaniac popped into view. "You can treat your friend there to a drink as an apology for the door.

"_You're _the one who broke it an set it on fire!" Xelan glared daggers at him.

"Fine then drinks on me!" Axel grinned.

"Do you even _have _money to even pay for anything?"

"Yes. yes I do."

"Grrr. Well I still say that you're not getting drunk!"

"Why you afraid that I'll out drink you again?"

"Again? When the hell have you ever out drank me? I didn't turn twenty-one until after I-" Axel covered Xelan's mouth and hissed into his ear, "Look Put up with us for just a week and I'll pay you back for whatever gets broke."

"Are you kidding? You two are a natural disaster waiting to happen. I'll be lucky to survive." Xelan hissed back.

"Oh come on now the lady is so obviously in need fof a drink. Lets escort her to a decent club."

"Fine. But I am the D.D." Xelan sighed as he rubbed his temples.

* * *

Hey what could I say this story has been stuck in my head for a LONG time. So I figured what the heck. I've gotta writters block and the easiest way to kill a writers block is to work on something else.... god willing I won't get stuck on this one. So I'll see ya'll later.

TBC

And ciao.


	2. Tonight Of All Nights

There are always two sides to a story. And here is but one of the sidestories to my other work, The Redemption of Widget Bones. So hopefully Someone out there will enjoy this. Review or flame any response makes me wanta write.

WARNING: There is a minor spolier in this chapter to TRoWB. Very minor. Very very very minor. Though it does fill the plot holes.

Disclaimer: I do not Own the Dark-Hunters universe, Widget Bones, Or Kingdom Hearts. Those respectively belong to Sherrilyn Kenyon, Kate Johnson and Amy Edwards, And Nomura Tetsuya.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Tonight Of All Nights**

The bar was roudy and full by the time that they's finally manage to drag Xelan there.

"Ah.. now this is the highlife." Axel breathed in deeply as they sat down at the bar. "Hey Barkeeep! Could I get a bottle of vodka and a couple glasses over here?"

Demyx merely shook his head and moved to sit near the wall. Xelan sighed and whacked Axel in the head. "I don't want to find you plastered in my shop tomorrow."

"Yeah yeah." Axel grinned as his vodka was dropped off. He briefly nuzzed the bottle before walking away.

"Your friends are um..." Dana paused to think of the appropiate term.

"Insane?" Xelan supplied rather quickly.

"I was going to say unique." Dana said quietly as she watched Axel head towards Demyx.

x

Axel slammed two shot glasses down on the table in front of Demyx. "Lets have a drinking contest."

"I thought Xelan told you not to-"

"No one tells me when I can and can't drink." Axel growled as he pulled the top off and poured himself a shot and slammed it down before Demyx could blink.

"Gimme that." Demyx snatcched the bottle.

Thirty minutes later...

"I think I'd better stop." Demyx managed to get out in mid hiccup.

"Aw poor baby, Can't hold your liquor?"Axel grinned.

"Demyx rolled his eyes. "You're drunk Axe."

"So are you!" Axel looked around for Xelan to find him and the gal missing. "Gah we've been abandoned by the wimp."

Demyx had a hurt expression on his face. "Don't call me that."

"You? I meant Xelan, dimwit."

"You're so mean!"

"Shut up!"

"Aw aint this cute." A red headed red eyed woman in red ( yeah I know ugh.) looked up and frowned at her. I see the two of you are arguing shall I call a marriage councilor?"

This was the last straw for Demyx. "Argh! I hate you Axel!" Demyx stalked away from the table and into the crowd. The woman took liberty of the newly vacated seat to sit down and pour herself the last shot of Vodka left as Axel glared at her the whole time.

"Hmph." She grinned slyly at Axel as she downed it. "So tell me how you're alive, _Lea."_

_"You're_ the one who's supposed to be dead Rosso."

"Ah so you remember me." Rosso chuckled. "So how are you alive? I know for a fact the heartless took your heart _brother_."

"..."

Rosso raised a brow.

"You know damn wellI'm not Lea!"Axel growled. "My name is Axel got it memorized?"

"Just as I thought, pity." She blinked as her eyes flashed yellow.

"Heartless." Axel growled standing up quickly.

"Don't go, I'm not done talking."

"I don't know how you got through the barriers separating the worlds but I won't let you get away with whatever your planning." Ael hissed as she stood up.

"This world is prime full of dark hearts for the taking... even yours." She pulled out a flame shaped locket. A sharp pulse of energy tore through Axel and he gasped in pain. With wide eyes he glared. "It was you?" he gasped again as he tried to snatch it from her, only to have her laugh and vanish into the crowd.

"You bitch!" he yelled as he ran after her.

xXx

"So... Why are you so adamant about getting coffee here?" Xelan asked as they entered NightOwls.

"They make a mean Chicory coffee."

"Oh... I woulda thought that it was because of your sister over there." Xelan nodded at Elliot.

"Well the coffee is free.... and I was kinda hoping I could get you to try Drea's Coconut cake. It's to die for."

"..." Xelan was staring out the window.

"What's up?"

"I'm not sure we shoulda left those two alone back there..."

"I'm not quite sure but from the look of things they were starting to get on your nerves."

"And to think that was less than a few hours with them...." _How the hell am I to last a whole week with them?_

XxX

Demyx stormed trough the streets in a rather sour mood. A steady hangover was already begining to creep up on him d\making himfeel even angrier._ Damn him. He doesn't have to be such a damn jerk. Its not like he perfect at everything! _"Ow!" Demyxcried as he punched a brick wall. This brought him out of his thoughts to quickly realise the he was lost.

"Shit."

XxXxX

"Get back here!" Axel yelled at Rosso's fleeting shadow. She laughed tauntingly as she led him throught the back alleys. "Rosso!"

"Aw I guess you ndon't want this bad enough."

"Rosso give me what's mine!"

"Hm... no. I'm rather found of its pathetic rythym. So silent and so warm..." She licked her lips slowly. Rosso ducked as a chakram flew by her head.

"Give me my heart bitch!"

"You'll have to try harder than that to take it!" Rosso growled and pulled out her guns. She began shooting at him. Axel cursed and took cover after a neear miss grazed his cheek. She flashed in behind him, and whispered, "Pity this will kill you." She hissed and pulled the trigger.

Axel managed to move at the last second taking the bullet in his back. He whirled to find her gone, her taunting laughter an echo in the night.

xXxXx

After hours of wandering Demyx was just barely above sleepwalking with his hangover eating what little thoughts he could have into nothing but crumbs. Thus he was walking VERY slowly. Hell a slug could have beat him to the next coner.

"I'm warning you leave me alone!"

Demyx turned his head to stare down the alley as he passed it. There was a tall lithe black haired woman with her back to the fence, cornered by four blonde men, equally as tall as her if not taller. From the look of things it wasn't a kind chat.

"Don't worry dollface it wont take too long, just hold still." #1 grinned as the others chuckled.

"Dollface?" She glared and lashed out and managed to rack him. He groaned and went down but the other three pinned her to the fence. "Why is it that tonight of all nights you guys just seem to get in my way?" She glared.

"Come now that wasn't very nice." #2 hissed.

"Neither is this!" Demyx slammed a sitar into the thirds head and pulled the other away from her as she took the second out with a wrist slam to the nose.

"Aw shit!" #2 cursed as his nose erupted like niagra falls. #1 was on Demyx's back, #3 had sunk his fangs into his wrist, while #4 found himself dusted by the woman by Demyx's broken sitar.

"Neroi!" #1 yelled before meeting the same end. Demyx ripped his arm, (literally) from #3's jaw as the woman kicked him in the head. #2 leapt onto her back only to be quickly thrown into #3 head first. The woman clamped her hand down on Ddemyx's wrist and he soon found himself being pulled along. "Run!"

xXxXxXx

5:26 a.m

Axel cursed as he finally got back to Xelan's to find the place deserted. "Great. Just great.... "Where the hell is Demyx?" Axel grumbled as he whipped out his cell phone.

XxXxXxX

When they were a safe distance from their assailants, they finally slowed to a turtle's speed. Unfortunately they realized they were absoultly lost.

"Great. Just great. Now I'm even more lost than I was before." Demyx sighed as the woman bandaged his wrist with part of his tee shirt.

"How do you feel?" she asked quietly.

"I'm as fine as I'm going to get. My name's Demyx by the way."

Her turqouise eyes met his blue ones. "My name is Chore. Thanks for helping me get out of that situation back there."

"It's no pro-" Demyx was cut off by his cell phone playing: "Iris" "Omg I totally forgot about my cell phone. Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?" Axel asked in a rather annoyed tone.

"I'm not sure... We were-

"'We'?" Axel growled playfully. "So you finally found a gal eh? You getto second base yet?"

"WHAT?! NO! Dammit Axel what the hell is wrong with you?! We were running from these guys and we're lost!"

"Well what street you on?"

Demyx looked around for a street sign. "We're at the corner of Barracks and Decatur."

"You're just down the street stupid. Walk north a few blocks."

"Right. Come on we'll head on up to my friend's place." Demyx went to help pull her up.

"You didn't have to help me you know. I'm not the one hurt."

"Yeah well I need to keep moving before I pass out from blood loss." Demyx grunted and ran to catch up with her as she waltzed off into the street.

"You know that its a bad idea to walk in the street right?"

"So?"

He turned to face her as he walked backwards with raised brows. "Uh... It's not safe?"

"People can ambush you from the sidewalk. At least out here I have a chance to escape." She grinned sagely and then frowned within one second. Demyx's eyes were wide as he stared behind her. Chore turned just as Demyx cursed and Dodged out to shove her out of the way.

xXxXxXxXxXx

In the car

"Oh Shit!!!!" Dana, Widget, and Xelan screamed.

Dana Slammed on the brakes at the last second.....

XxXxXxXx

**SLAM!**

Though the car slammed on it's breaks at the very last possible moment, but it wasn't enough. It still slammed into Demyx throwing him roughly twenty feet into a lampost...

* * *

Okay I hate to say this but Ima havta let ya hang for a bit since I've got to write out the next chapter(s) of TRoWB and this one and I really want to make sure they make sense.... so.... uh....

Many many thanks to my two reviewers roxas wannabe and Black Roses Fall

* * *

Xelan: No nobodies were harmed in the maikng of this chapter.

Demyx: What the hell?! Hello! I just got hit by a fking car dummy!

Xelan: I repeat. NO nobodies were harmed in the making of this chapter.

Demyx and Axel: Bull.

Xelan turns to glare at them. Xelan: Shut up!

n.n: Ciao


End file.
